Project Summary/Abstract: The available body of evidence shows that the burden of non-communicable diseases (NCDs) in low and middle-income countries (LMICs) is huge and expanding, and NCDs account for ~80% of all mortalities in LMICs. LMICs, especially sub-Saharan Africa, rank very low on robust research output and appropriate human capacity and infrastructure needed to support and sustain scientific discoveries that can inform and transform practice and policy decision-making on prevention and treatment of NCDs. The high genetic diversity of African populations and African environments provides unparalleled opportunities and potential to investigate the genomic, epigenetic and pharmacogenomics profile of NCDs in African populations, including the three most popular African plagues: cardiovascular diseases, diabetes and cancer. The low competitiveness and visibility of African researchers in genomics, epigenetics and pharmacogenomics research is a critical challenge, as is development of a critical mass of researchers who have the foundational knowledge, skills, and responsible conduct, attributes required for research on the genomics of NCDs. Meeting this challenge is fundamental to scientific discovery and creation of novel and innovative approaches and products designed to deliver efficient and improved healthcare in Africa with potential to increase quality of life of Africans. Professional and public genomics education and training in genomics are critical to ensuring that genomic research findings are translated to practice, policy and research in order to be of benefit to public health and the healthcare industry. Although, genomic research is gaining increasing visibility in low and middle-income countries (LMICs) especially sub-Saharan African region, it continues to lag behind in preparing a critical mass of health professions experts in genomics health professions commensurate with the growing burden of communicable diseases that are now the leading cause of debility and death in LMICs. The aim of the proposed summer school in bioinformatics and molecular biology hands-on training is to build capacity in genomics of NCDs in Nigeria and across the (West) African region in order to create excellent and effective healthcare delivery and medical innovations in the continent. The objectives of the project include increasing the number of graduate students, postdoc, resident doctors and junior faculty staff with skill in genomics and genetics of NCDs, thereby improving the quality of their research; increasing their relevance; promoting trans- and multi-disciplinary research and teams of researchers; enhancing diversity of trainees, and research subjects, and engaging innovation and transitional research in genomics of non- non-communicable diseases. !